Seduction Is Dressed In Pink
by Illogic's Lovechild Chevara
Summary: This is about Sulu's discovery of a pink planet, and Spock and Kirk getting seduced by two sneaky women. Can Sulu and Uhura help?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Sulu looked at the screen in front of him. Navigating the Starship Enterprise into deep space was pretty hard, but it was something he loved to do. As he kept his careful eye on the screen, he noticed something unusual. A huge, round pink sphere, most likely a planet.  
  
"Captain, could you come over here? I wanna know if my eyes are playing tricks on me," Sulu said to the captain of the Enterprise, James T. Kirk. "Do you see that pink sphere on the screen?"  
  
"Mr. Sulu, your eyes are definitely not playing tricks on you. I see it, too," Kirk declared. "It appears to be a orb; a planet of some kind. An unidentified, strange looking planet. I think we should beam down to see what's there."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
Kirk looked over to Spock.  
  
"Mr. Spock, would you like to beam down and investigate this planet?" Kirk asked.  
  
"Yes, Captain," Spock said. "I have got to go. I need to take some scientific samples and observations."  
  
"Great, and I know you would like to come along, Mr. Sulu. After all, you found the planet," Kirk said.  
  
"Who's going to navigate?" Sulu asked.  
  
"I'm sure Mr. Scott wouldn't mind," Kirk said and then waked over to Scott. "Scotty, could you beam down Spock, Sulu, and myself, and take Sulu's place until we return??"  
  
"Aye, aye, sir," Scott smiled as he pressed some buttons, and soon Kirk, Spock, and Sulu were on the mysterious pink planet. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Kirk curiously sniffed the air of the pink planet. "Mr. Spock, do you smell in this air what I smell?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Smells like perfume," Spock replied as he breathed in the fragrant air.  
  
Sulu was inspecting some of the plants, all of which were pink. He found some luscious looking pink fruit, and picked a piece to show Spock.  
  
"Mr. Spock, look at this fruit," Sulu said as he handed the fruit to Spock.  
  
"Quite unusual. Same size as a peach, same texture, except it's pink. It appears everything here is pink," Spock said as he examined the fruit and then scanned it over a small computer. "It says it isn't poisonous. Mr. Sulu, would you like to try this?"  
  
"I'm most curious," Sulu said as he took the fruit out of Spock's hand and bit out of it. "Mmmmm, this is most delicious...better than anything on Earth or anywhere else for that matter."  
  
"I think I should try it as well," Spock said as he picked a piece off of the vine. He took a bite. "This is pretty good."  
  
The two continued to eat the strange, yet delicious pink fruit. Meanwhile, Kirk was surveying the planet, trying to see if there were any life. As he walked up a hill, three beautiful women dressed in pink appeared right before his eyes.  
  
"Hello. I am Shika," the pale-skinned blonde woman informed Kirk.  
  
"I am Aiwa," the black haired, caramel-skinned woman enlightened Kirk on who she was.  
  
'My name is Ina," the red-haired woman introduced herself to Kirk.  
  
"Hello, ladies. I am Captain James T. Kirk, captain of the Starship Enterprise. Our Lieutenant Sulu spotted this pink planet on the screen. We decided to beam down here, myself and a few others," Kirk explained. "Could you tell me about your planet?"  
  
"Not right now, Mr. James T. Kirk," Shika said as she seductively touched Kirk's arm. "We want you and your people to join us for some wine."  
  
"I would love to join you lovely ladies. I'll talk to my crewmates," Kirk said as he got his communicator out. He told Sulu and Spock his exact location, and a while later they met him there. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The women introduced themselves to Spock and Sulu, and then they walked to a pink, castle-like place.  
  
"Mr. Kirk. You told us that you wanted to know about our planet," Aiwa said as she poured pink colored wine to all the guests.  
  
"Yes. I want to know why everything here is pink," Kirk said as he drank a big drink of his wine.  
  
"And why the air smells like perfume," Spock said as he drank his wine.  
  
"And I would like to know about that delicious fruit," Sulu said as he, too, drank his wine.  
  
"I'm sure you don't want to know about our planet, Mr. Kirk," Shika said seductively as she gazed into Kirk's eyes. Kirk began to feel weak and vulnerable to the obvious love spell Shika was putting on him.  
  
"You are correct. I would much rather learn about you than your planet," Kirk said in a dreamlike way as his hand moved to Shika's face. He caressed her cheek with his fingers, and then kissed her lips.  
  
Spock drank his wine, until he had drank it all.  
  
"Would you like some more, Mr. Spock?" Ina said as she leaned over and looked deeply into his eyes, as Shika did to Kirk.  
  
"I don't need anymore, however, I do need more of you," Spock said as lifted Ina's chin with his finger and then kissed her lips.  
  
Sulu noticed the behavior of Kirk and Spock with the women, and started feeling really strange when Aiwa made her way toward him. She looked at him, not directly into his eyes, but like she was getting ready to do something.  
  
She ran her long, slender fingers through the front of Sulu's hair, and then looked passionately into his eyes. He knew she was getting ready to work her charms on him, so he raised his hand and slapped her face HARD, knocking her to the floor.  
  
"Mr. Sulu..." she said his name like she was about to cry.  
  
"I saw what the other women did to Mr. Spock and Captain Kirk. I'm not about to be seduced by you," Sulu said as he got up from his seat. "Besides, I'm a married man." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Aiwa sat on the floor, tears streaming from her eyes. She eventually walked out of the castle and into a garden, forgetting about Sulu.  
  
"Captain! Mr. Spock!" Sulu tried to get the attention of his crewmates, but it was like they had completely tuned him out of their minds. They were busy with their women, kissing them, caressing them, playing with their hair, etc.  
  
Sulu decdied to try again to get their attention.  
  
"CAPTAIN KIRK!!! MR. SPOCK!!!" Sulu shouted loudly, finally getting their attention.  
  
"What is it, Mr. Sulu??" Kirk said romantically, like how he was speaking to Shika.  
  
"Do you see what these women are doing to you?" Sulu informed.  
  
"We're just in love," Kirk said as he kissed Shika's forehead.  
  
"Captain, you are NOT in love! You just met these women! They have seduced you!" Sulu said outraged.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Sulu. Simple little Mr. Sulu," Spock laughed as he kissed Ina. "You have your mind, and we have ours."  
  
"Apparently, my mind is the only one thinking right. I'm contacting the Enterprise," Sulu informed. "I'm getting out of here--and getting you two out of here. No telling what those whores will do to you."  
  
"We'll beam back aboard the ship when we're ready. Not a second sooner," Kirk said as he played with a strand of Shika's hair.  
  
"Oh well, it's your lives," Sulu muttered as he got his communicator out and contacted Scotty, who beamed him back to the bridge. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Sulu came back to the bridge with a serious look on his face.  
  
"So, Sulu, how was the pink planet?" Scott asked.  
  
"It was wonderful at first. Air scented of perfume, delicious fruit on the trees and vines, and beautiful flowers. Until..." Sulu explained and then took a long pause. "The women."  
  
"What women?" Scotty asked.  
  
"These three women. They were so beautiful, and so sexy. It seems they have harnessed the power of seduction, and can make you fall in love with them by just looking into their eyes," Sulu explained. "Thank God I didn't fall for one who wanted me. Spock and Kirk weren't so lucky."  
  
"Did you try to get them to beam aboard?" Chekov interrupted.  
  
"No. They wouldn't pay hardly any attention to me," Sulu said bitterly. "All they did was practically make love to those wenches."  
  
"Maybe I can send them a message," Scotty said as he got his communicator out. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Meanwhile, back on the pink planet, Shika and Ina lead Kirk and Spock to two bedrooms, in which they made love. Kirk and Spock heard the sound coming from their communicators on the floor, underneath the pile of clothes, but they ignored it and continued with the lovemaking.  
  
Back on the bridge, Scott was feeling disgusted at the way Kirk and Spock were acting.  
  
"I dunno what else I can try," Scott said as he put his head down in his hands.  
  
Uhura turned around in her chair. "Maybe they aren't answering because they're hurt. Mabye you should beam down some people to go check."  
  
"Excellent idea, Miss Uhura!" Scott exclaimed. "Just who would go?"  
  
"I could go," Uhura volunteered. "Mr. Sulu had a bad experience, I'm not sure he would want to go."  
  
"Damn straight," Sulu murmured.  
  
"Actually, I'd need Sulu to come with me. I need someone who has been there to help me along," Uhura said.  
  
"All right, I'll come with you," Sulu gave in. "But you have to pretend to be my wife."  
  
"Mr. Sulu! Wouldn't it look strange? You and I, husband and wife?" Uhura exclaimed, taking notice of the differences between Sulu and herself.  
  
"We can pull it off," Sulu grinned. "Mr. Scott, beam us down." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Uhura and Sulu stood there on the pink planet. Uhura quickly noticed the scent in the air.  
  
"Mr. Sulu! The air...it smells of perfume!" Uhura exclaimed. "It smells like my perfume, to be exact."  
  
"You need to see the fruit, Miss Uhura," Sulu said as he walked to the vine with the fruit on it and picked a piece for Uhura. "Try it. It's very good."  
  
"Are you sure it is safe to eat?" Uhura questioned.  
  
"Positive," Sulu smiled. "Spock and I ate several."  
  
Uhura took the fruit from Sulu's hand and took a bite.  
  
"This is heavenly...simply heavenly!" Uhura exclaimed.  
  
"I told you it was," Sulu said as he picked a piece for himself. They were eating the fruit, when Uhura brought up an important fact.  
  
"Weren't we sent here to find Captain and Mr. Spock?" Uhura asked.  
  
"Oh, yes, we were," Sulu said. "Come on, follow me." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Sulu walked to the castle where Spock and Kirk were last. He pushed open the already cracked door, and went in.  
  
"Hold my hand, Miss Uhura," Sulu requested of Uhura. "We have to act like we're in love."  
  
"Okay," Uhura said as she interlaced her fingers with Sulu's. The two walked along, trying to look for Spock and Kirk. They were met by Aiwa in one of the corridors.  
  
"Mr. Sulu, is she your wife?" Aiwa asked Sulu, while giving Uhura some nasty looks.  
  
"Yes," Sulu smiled and lied as he let go of Uhura's hand, threw his arms around her, and kissed her cheek. "She's Mrs. Sulu, my wife."  
  
"Where is her wedding ring?" Aiwa asked.  
  
"She..uh..well, it's being cleaned," Sulu said inpromptu.  
  
"She is beautiful," Aiwa said sarcastically, and after she had walked by Uhura and Sulu, thinking they couldn't hear her, she said, "But I have not given up."  
  
"What did she say?" Uhura asked.  
  
"She said you were beautiful," Sulu said.  
  
"No...I mean when she walked by," Uhura said.  
  
"Something about 'given up', I don't know," Sulu said as he walked down the rest of the corridor. As they were walking, Sulu noticed an open door, with a uniform exactly like his own, on the floor. Captain Kirk's uniform!  
  
"That looks like Kirk's uniform on the floor," Sulu pointed out. "I bet he made love to Shika." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Should we go in, Sulu?" Uhura asked. "Most people don't like to be disturbed during lovemaking."  
  
"This is a special exception. We're going in," Sulu said as he walked into the room, Uhura following close behind. They looked on the king sized bed, to find Kirk sound asleep, or so they thought.  
  
"I don't think our captain is asleep," Sulu solemnly said as he felt for the pulse on Kirk's wrist. "He isn't breathing, and he has no pulse."  
  
"Oh, Sulu, I can't believe it," Uhura said as she put her arms around Sulu and put her head down on his shoulder. "Our captain is dead."  
  
"I just wonder if the same thing has happened to Spock," Sulu said as he petted Uhura's hair to comfort her as she cried silently. "I'm contacting Scotty."  
  
Sulu got his communicator out. "Scotty, it's Sulu. We found Kirk. We think he's dead."  
  
"I'll beam him up, and get McCoy to check him out," Scott's voice came from the communicator. "Have you seen Spock?"  
  
"Nope," Sulu replied discouraged.  
  
"How is Mrs. Sulu?" Scotty joked.  
  
"Uhura's fine," Sulu replied seriously. "This is Sulu, over and out." 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Meanwhile, on the sick bay, Dr. McCoy examined Kirk.  
  
"I don't think Jim's dead," he said to Scott, who was standing beside of him.  
  
"That's nice to hear," Scotty smiled.  
  
"However, there has been signifigant nerve damage," Dr. McCoy added. "I'm going to have to operate."  
  
"Is he going to make it?" Scotty asked.  
  
"The odds are pretty slim," McCoy sighed. "Hopefully he'll make it. Cross your fingers."  
  
Scotty crossed his fingers for a few seconds. "I wish you luck, Dr."  
  
"Oh, and I 'd say Jim would want you to take over for him," McCoy said. "You're now the captain temporarily."  
  
"Aye, sir," Scott said as he walked to the bridge and sat in Kirk's seat. Suddenly, his communicator sounded.  
  
"Scott here," he said.  
  
"Scotty, it's Sulu. We found Spock," Sulu informed.  
  
"You found Spock? Is he okay?" Scott asked.  
  
"No," Sulu said sadly. "We found him in the same condition we found Kirk."  
  
"I forgot to tell you," Scotty announced. "Captain Kirk is alive."  
  
"Alive? Really?" Uhura's voice chimed in.  
  
"Yes, Miss Uhura, Mr. Sulu. Kirk's alive, but in critical condition. Really bad nerve damage," Scotty said. "Dr. McCoy is doing surgery."  
  
"Hope he's well soon," Sulu said. "You need to beam up Spock."  
  
"Right, Mr. Sulu," Scott said. "I'm beaming him up right now."  
  
"This is Sulu, over and out," Sulu said. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Meanwhile, on the pink planet, Uhura and Sulu were walking out of the castle. They walked down a path, admiring the flowers, trees, and fruit, and Aiwa suddenly appeared in front of their eyes.  
  
"Mr. Sulu. I don't care if you are married. I want you," Aiwa said as she moved towards Sulu. "Even if you don't want me."  
  
"I don't want you, Aiwa!" Sulu was outraged. "You are a nasty little whore who tries to make love to every man she sees. I suppose if Uhura was a man you'd be after her!! If some of our other crewmen were here, you'd be trying to seduce them!!! Am I right??"  
  
"You are wrong. I am for one man, and one man only," Aiwa said. "You."  
  
Aiwa got closer and closer to Sulu, until they were on eye level. As she started to gaze into his eyes, he shut them, assuming it would work. As he had his eyes closed, Uhura got her phaser out and aimed it towards Aiwa.  
  
"I will shoot if you don't leave Mr. Sulu alone!" Uhura warned.  
  
Sulu opened his eyes. "Uhura, please do something!"  
  
Uhura set her phaser to stun and shot Aiwa.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Uhura," Sulu said as he gave his "pretend wife" a hug and then got his communicator out and said. "Beam us up, Scotty." 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Uhura and Sulu were back where they belong, on the bridge, once again. They took their usual seats and started doing their jobs as usual.  
  
"We're glad to have you back, Mr. Sulu, Miss Uhura," Scotty said from the captain's chair.  
  
"We're glad to be back, Mr. Scott," Sulu said as he pressed some buttons.  
  
"Mr. Scott, how is Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock?" Uhura asked.  
  
"Dr. McCoy is operating right now, and should be done soon," Scotty explained. "He will tell us when he's done."  
  
"I hope they pull through," Chekov said.  
  
"Don't we all," Sulu replied.  
  
A couple of hours later, Dr. McCoy entered the bridge with a smile on his face.  
  
"So did they make it? Are they alright?" Scott asked.  
  
"They are just fine," Dr. McCoy smiled. "The anesthesia hasn't worn off yet, but when it does they'll return back to normal. They will be on bed rest for a week, so it looks like you all will have Scotty as captain for a little while."  
  
"I'm just glad Kirk and Spock made it," Sulu said.  
  
"Sulu, Uhura, we have you two to thank. If you hadn't had found Jim and Spock in the nick of time, we'd have no captain or first officer," Dr. McCoy said thankfully. 


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
A week later, Spock and Kirk were back on their feet and fully healed. Kirk was the captain once again, and felt great to be back.  
  
"It's nice to have you back, Captain," Sulu said.  
  
"If it wasn't for you and Uhura, we wouldn't be back," Kirk appreciatively said. "I just hope you don't find anymore pink planets."  
  
Chekov looked at the screen with curious eyes. "Captain, there is a strange light purple thing on the screen. Looks like a planet."  
  
"That goes for purple planets as well, Mr. Chekov," Kirk smiled.  
  
"Captain, my parents are soon to be celebrating their wedding anneversiary. I was hoping we could go to Vulcan," Spock said.  
  
"Sounds like a plan, Mr. Spock," Kirk said. "Set a course for Vulcan, Mr. Chekov."  
  
"What did you say? Set a course for the purple planet?" Chekov joked.  
  
Everyone started laughing.  
  
"I was joking. I set the course for Vulcan," Chekov smiled. "So, could you tell us exactly what happened to you on that pink planet?  
  
"When we got there, it was great. The planet was enitirely pink, but beautiful in it's own way. These stunningly beautiful women invited us for some wine, and somehow they put Spock and I into some kind of trance. Sulu was trying to get us to come along back to the Enterprise, but we couldn't. My heart was telling me to go, but my body was telling me to stay, and make love to Shika. After that it was all a blur," Kirk explained.  
  
"It did seem the logical thing to do at the time," Spock said.  
  
"I know," Kirk said. "Warp factor three, Mr. Sulu."  
  
Aye, sir," Sulu said. "Warp three."  
  
"And I'd like to say thank you once again, Mr. Sulu and Miss Uhura," Kirk said.  
  
"Captain, they acted in the logical manner," Spock explained. "One must not thank logic."  
  
"And Captain, you don't mean to call her Miss Uhura. You mean Mrs. Sulu," Scott interrupted smiling.  
  
"Scotty, do you know something I don't know?" Kirk asked. "Because, Mr. Sulu, I thought you were married to a woman back on Earth."  
  
"I am. It's a long story, which I don't need to explain," Sulu grinned. "I'm continuing to go warp three and keeping my mouth shut as well."  
  
*THE END* 


End file.
